1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a partition sheet assembly for use in covered hopper railway cars and in particular to a partition sheet assembly including distribution means for the even fill of the car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes partition sheet assemblies which act as compartment dividers, roof and side wall support elements and stiffening elements for the top framing bar within covered hopper railway cars.
The present invention is an improvement over the prior art by the inclusion of distribution means in the partition sheet assemblies providing for cross-flow of commodity between hopper compartments. The distribution means saves time and money in the filling operation, and prevents buckling of the assemblies while still performing its structural duties.